Together Again
by Asuka-hime
Summary: No todas las noches de Halloween son iguales, a veces pueden suceder extraños sucesos que cambien toda tu vida. Tal vez estaba escrito desde antes de que nacieras tu destino, o tal vez alguien pueda cambiarlo. Mientras tanto sigue andando, el mundo es grande. Tal vez el amor te pueda guiar a casa esta vez. ·{ONESHOT}·


_Disclaimer;_ Ningún personaje me pertenece. Son todos de CLAMP.

**Esta historia participa en el reto "**_**Especial de Halloween"**_** del Foro **_**"Comunidad Sakuriana"**_

Sin más, espero que os guste.

_**Together Again**_

'_Asuka-hime'_

* * *

Alrededor del fuego no se escuchaba ni una mosca, excepto la enigmática voz de Naoko y el ruido que producía la madera al quemarse. Era la principal fuente calor para todos los que nos reuníamos entorno a él, aquello que nos mantenía las manos vivas en esta fría noche de Octubre.

Halloween cubría con el manto negro de la noche toda la playa. Habíamos decidido darnos un respiro de nuestros exámenes y alquilado por este fin de semana una hermosa casita al lado de la playa. Mi familia no puso muchas pegas ya que este año me estaba yendo muy bien en mis calificaciones, excepto Matemáticas dónde flaqueaba ligeramente. Mi hermano, todo había que decirlo, no estuvo muy de acuerdo cuando se enteró que a parte de mis amigas también iban chicos; Eriol Hiiragizawa y Takashi Yamazaki, novios de Tomoyo y Chiharu, respectivamente. Nada que la sonrisa de mi padre no lograra acallar.

Como buena noche de los difuntos, todos habían decidido contar historias de miedo mientras nos sentábamos a la intemperie. A pesar de que había lloriqueado que me iba a dormir a mi habitación no me lo habían permitido. Era Halloween, me habían dicho, no podía escapar de la magia que rodeaba a esta noche. Eso me había aterrorizado más; sola, en mi cuarto, nadie se enteraría si llegara a sucederme algo ni auxiliarme. Así que me quedé sentada en la arena, temblando por el terror y abrazando a Tomoyo con tanta fuerza como tenía.

-El Halloween de hace cincuenta años fue totalmente diferente al de ahora. La noche parecía el día, el crepúsculo cubrió toda la cúpula celeste sin el sol haciendo si quiera gala. Las nubes anaranjadas presagiaban algo embrujado. No muy lejos de la playa en la que nos encontramos, en aquel monte donde la luna llena se asoma, hay una mansión en la que cosas paranormales sucedieron.

Tragué bilis, divisando la mansión que Naoko señalaba desde aquí. Con sólo verla un escalofrío recorría tu cuerpo y se apoderaba de ti un miedo extraño. La luz de la luna le daba un aspecto fantasmal a la parte derecha de la fachada, desde aquí no podía asegurar muy bien si estaba cubierta por hiedra debido al tiempo pero sí que no era una casa a la que te gustaría ir.

-¿Qué clase de sucesos paranormales?-preguntó Hiiragizawa.

-Verás, no estoy hablando de muebles arrastrándose, ni de ruidos extraños. A parte de esas cosas, hablo de cuadros que te siguen con la mirada, paredes cubiertas de sangre y ventanas en las que se reflejaban rostros jamás vistos.

-¿Y no vivía nadie allí?-inquirió Yamazaki.

-Según sé la casa era de una antigua familia rica procedente de Hong Kong. Estuvo vacía durante generaciones hasta que uno de sus hijos decidió volver aquí. No encontré mucha información sobre la persona que habitó la casa, ni si quiera sé su sexo, los documentos desaparecieron tras el incendio del ayuntamiento ese mismo Halloween y todos los registros se convirtieron en cenizas. Lo único que logré averiguar sobre esa persona que es parecía ser reservada y se le vio poco por el pueblo, o así me dijeron los habitantes cuando les pregunté ayer en la salida que hicimos. Me comentaron un par de leyendas urbanas sobre la casa que no llegaron a terminar, siempre que llegaban a un punto decían que su memoria fallaba y no recordaban algo más, pero la historia queda vacía, sin rastro de coherencia, como todas las leyendas anónimas y de transmisión oral-suspiró.

Creía que ahí terminaría la historia, que pasarían a la siguiente que Naoko se había aprendido especialmente para hoy y que dejaríamos de mirar aquella escalofriante mansión cuando Naoko, Hiiragizawa y Chiharu se levantaron de golpe y gritaron al unísono la peor idea que se les había pasado por su mente hasta ahora.

-¡Vayamos a investigar!

Me negué a ir a pesar de que todos estaban entusiasmados con la idea. No me gustaba la idea de allanar casas y menos cuando hacía cincuenta años que estaban completamente cerradas y con un rastro gigantesco de leyendas sobre ella detrás de su sombra. Si tenía que decir sinceramente el por qué no era otro que me asustaba entrar. Las piernas se me hacían un flan con sólo pensarlo.

Sin embargo allí estaba después de media hora de subir entre jadeos, repullos y lloriqueos por aquella senda que conducía montaña arriba hacia el acantilado, dónde la casa se levantaba en su máximo esplendor. Había sido arrastrada casi por obligación. Es decir, todos querían ir y no iba a dejar que Tomoyo se aburriera en la playa conmigo cuando sus ojos brillaban por la aventura. Así que había accedido a revisar la casa unos minutos para que estuvieran contentos.

Nos habíamos dividido por grupos para una mejor exploración. Yo iría con Tomoyo. Cada grupo exploraría una planta de las tres totales. A nosotras nos había tocado la planta baja, según había escuchado que le susurró Hiiragizawa a Tomoyo era por si yo me asustaba y teníamos que salir corriendo. Al menos les agradecía que tuvieran en cuenta mi malestar ahí dentro.

Una vez delante de ella reconocía que no fueron espejismos; la casa estaba cubierta de hiedra, alguna hasta cubría ciertas ventanas de la planta baja. Si imponía desde lejos, de cerca daba terror absoluto. Entre recovecos que dejaba ver la maleza pudimos comprobar que era blanca. Un blanco apagado por los años que seguramente nadie la cuidó, después de todo Naoko comentó que estuvo abandonada mucho tiempo antes de que llegara el último inquilino y no sabíamos si se había molestado en limpiar algo. Las ventanas de la última planta estaban rejadas con hierros negros oxidados y la puerta principal cerrada a penas con un antiquísimo cerrojo que cedió con unos cuantos golpes constantes de una gran piedra que utilizó Yamazaki.

Volví a tragar grueso. Tomoyo me cogió la mano al instante y empezamos a adentrarnos hacia el oscuro recibidor. Cada uno utilizó como pudo las herramientas que portábamos para conseguir algo de luz. Yo saqué con rapidez el móvil al no toparme ahora con la caja de cerillas que nos había otorgado Naoko como kit de emergencias.

Entre todas las luces que encendimos sólo logramos vislumbrar dos puertas a los lados y una gran escalera, sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de la habitación era la lámpara de araña que colgaba elegantemente del techo. El suelo de mármol hizo resonar nuestros pasos por la habitación vacía antes de que nos dividiéramos. Teníamos media hora para registrar la casa y salir pitando de allí, probablemente yo saldría antes.

Tomoyo y yo decidimos empezar por la puerta derecha. Tuvimos que emplear algo de fuerza para hacer ceder la vieja madera y que nos dejara vernos a nosotras mismas al final de la sala. Una vez que pudimos entrar en la habitación razonamos que era una sala de bailes. Como esas que veía en mis libros de historia y se ubicaban en la Edad Media. Me pregunté cuándo había sido construida la casa para que tuviera tal apariencia a pesar de que la leyenda comenzaba hace cincuenta años. Supuse que estuvo vacía mucho tiempo porque la gruesa capa que cubría el suelo marmóreo no se acumulaba con unos pocos años.

Los espejos estaban ennegrecidos, un par de ellos rotos por causas que no supimos descifrar. A parte de que las paredes estuvieran cubiertas por espejos de todos nuestros ángulos, no había nada más llamativo. Ni si quiera un asiento donde poder descansar, a lo sumo una gran lámpara adornando inútilmente la sala, más pequeña que la del recibidor. Tomoyo se acercó a una pared para intentar mirar entre los huecos de los espejos, dejándome en el centro de la habitación sola. Como no tenía nada que hacer, empecé a girar sobre mí misma sin perder ojo de mi cuerpo reflejado en el cristal. Al principio despacio, luego girando con algo más de velocidad, al menos hasta que por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver que hubo un par de espejos donde me quedé parada sonriéndome.

Dejé de respirar y volví a mirar hacia la dirección para comprobar que me movía. Efectivamente, mi reflejo reproducía los aspavientos que realizaba. Me llevé la mano al corazón, que latía con más rapidez que de costumbre por la pequeña jugada que pasó por mi cerebro. No eran nada más que imaginaciones mías.

-Aquí no hay nada interesante, ¿probamos en la siguiente sala?

Asentí y le ayudé a abrir la puerta que rompía aquella cadena de espejos para abrirnos paso a una sala con una larguísima mesa en el centro. Las vajillas de porcelana reposaban en los enormes armarios, con cristaleras, pegados en las paredes. A simple vista parecían sucias, pero si te acercabas a ellas no sólo estaban sucias, sino que también roídas y casi sin forma. Tal vez, me dije, era lo que había en aquella época. Las sillas, sin embargo, parecían cómodas y majestuosas. Al tacto la madera se conservaba muy bien por lo que serían de buena calidad, supuse.

Pasé los dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba como Tomoyo observaba a fondo los armarios y cómodas que había y su contenido. No avancé más de dos centímetros para cuando los dedos mutaron a un color blanquecino que me repugnó. Sacudiendo las manos y con una mueca desagradable en la cara, giré hacia la próxima puerta. Cuanto antes avanzáramos y registráramos las habitaciones de la planta baja, antes nos podríamos ir.

Lo que no esperé es chocarme con algo que causó un gran estruendo y en donde quedó enganchada mi chaqueta. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pidiendo auxilio. Escuché cómo la tela de mi ropa se rasgó cuando di un paso hacia atrás, huyendo de aquello que me había agarrado con tanto ahínco.

-Tranquila, Sakura. No avances más o te harás daño.

Le hice caso a la voz de la sabiduría de Tomoyo y me detuve. Cerré los ojos, las lágrimas que el miedo había producido rodaron por mis ojos hasta la barbilla. Temblaba como un flan y no sabía si apretar los brazos que cerré entorno a mí más o intentar apartar a aquella cosa que me sujetaba a golpes. Por suerte los pasos aligerados de Tomoyo no tardaron en socorrerme y ayudarme a liberarme. No abrí los ojos hasta que sentí sus brazos rodearme y su mano acariciarme el pelo, repitiéndome que todo estaba bien ahora.

Gracias a la luz que entraba por algunos recovecos de la ventana vislumbré aquello que me había asustado tanto. No era nada más y nada menos que una armadura decapitada por mi culpa.

Quería salir de allí. ¿Qué clase de persona tenían dos armaduras en la puerta? ¿Qué clase de loco vivió allí? Porque vamos, no se preocupó de arreglar la casa, tenía una sala llena de cristales en vez de paredes, una vajilla estropeada e inservible y dos gigantescos hombres invisibles de armadura. Y eso que sólo había visto dos habitaciones. No quería imaginarme lo que nos esperaba a partir de la siguiente puerta. No me extrañaría encontrar una cazuela, líquidos raros en vitrinas y probetas para pociones. En realidad me parecería hasta más normal que esto.

Pero no podía fallarle a mis compañeros. Así que me limpié las lágrimas con las mangas de la chaqueta resquebrajada por la parte delantera y le aseguré a Tomoyo que por ahora estaba bien. Y avanzamos hasta el siguiente reto.

Temiéndome encontrar una sala llena de muñecas de porcelana que nos siguieran con sus ojos cristalinos apreté la boca y me acerqué aún más a mi amiga, buscando algo de protección detrás de su espalda. Sin embargo, fuera de lo terrible, sólo había un montón de librerías repletas de gruesos libros. Seguí a Tomoyo en su observación de la sala y encontré muchos clásicos en aquellas estanterías. Los lomos de todos ellos se mantenían en un mejor estado que toda la casa, incluso más que el único mueble diferente en toda la habitación; un escritorio. Creo que Tomoyo no se dio cuenta de que en él descansaba un trozo de papel por estar ojeando uno de los tantos tomos que la persona tenía de Shakespeare.

Decidí que no sería malo andar hasta allí y ojear a aquello que sobresalía entre los volúmenes los cuales reposaban en la madera. ¿Qué podía darme un susto a tres pasos de distancia? A lo sumo tal vez se cayera un libro o algo, nada que pudiera romper más ropa o hacerme un daño grave. Así que al primer paso le siguieron cinco más hasta que me encontré frente a la pequeña ventana que alumbraba el escritorio. Antes de coger el papel me di cuenta de que lo que había eran libros abiertos por páginas donde reinaban los dibujos y la letra tan pequeña que tenías que leerlo casi con una lupa desde mi altura. Si mal no entendí cuando les eché un vistazo hablaban sobre la muerte, otros sobre la vida del Más Allá y la inmortalidad. Temas que habían y seguían corrompiendo almas hasta intentar llegar a una respuesta.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Mi amiga se acercó hasta mí, dejando una de las tragedias de Shakespeare en su lugar correspondiente. Alcé el escrito y lo agité hasta que llegó.

-Creo que apuntes sobre lo que leía. Hay unos cuantos libros sobre temas algo fúnebres.

-¿A ver?

Con el móvil alumbré un poco más el papel ya que con la poca luz que entraba por la cristalera no podríamos descifrar aquella letra. Tomoyo empezó a balbucear palabras inentendibles hasta que reconoció que no entendía la letra. Le pasé la luz y lo intenté yo esta vez. Tal vez estaba acostumbrada a mi extraña e ilegible letra porque conseguí saber qué decía al instante, sin esfuerzo.

-Eres increíble, Sakura-me alagó mi mejor amiga cuando empecé a leer la carta en voz alta. Me sonrojé un poco antes de negar con la cabeza y contestar;

-Tengo que hacer esto todos los días cuando tomo apuntes, el griego antiguo es más fácil de entender que mi letra.

Rio y yo le seguí. Después todo fueron palabras procedentes de la carta.

-_Estimada Madre; Debo comunicarle que me hallo cerca de la clave por la que emprendí este viaje. Como bien usted dijo, la biblioteca de nuestros antepasados es majestuosa y llena de la información que necesitaba. Cuando realice el experimento volveré a escribirle con los resultados. De lo contrario si no vuelve a saber más de mí, sepa usted que me encuentro bien y no hay nada por lo que preocuparse; estaré en un mundo mejor. Deseo que esta no sea mi última carta, si lo fuera sepa usted hay unos ojos del color de la pradera de la montaña que le informarán de todo. Ella ha sido mi más fiel ayudante durante todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido en estas cuatro paredes y la persona por la que gracias a Dios recuerdo comer todos los días. Puede preguntar por ella en el pueblo, todos la señalarán como la persona más bondadosa de este triste mundo. Gracias a ella sigo aferrándome a la idea que me trajo hasta aquí, queriendo que nunca padezca. Puede encontrarla si pregunta por_… Por… La tinta está muy corrida, no sé que pone Tomoyo, mira a ver tú.

-Creo que empieza por… ¿Ene? ¿Erre? No espera… Ni idea, con esta luz no veo mucho.

Las dos callamos y nos acercamos más y más a la carta pero por muy poca distancia que hubiera la tinta no se retiraba y no nos dejaba descifrar el resto de la carta. La parte desde ahí hasta el final estaba cubierta por un grueso color negro, probablemente porque habrían tirado tinta sobre ella o tachado miles de veces el resto del párrafo. El caso es que nos quedaríamos con la duda para siempre.

-Creo que esto le gustará a Naoko, ¿vamos a enseñárselo?

No tuve más que asentir y meter la carta doblada en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para que recorriéramos el mismo trayecto en dirección contraria y llegáramos al punto de partida. Tomoyo encendió una cerilla para alumbrar nuestro camino por las escaleras y que no terminara cayéndome. Según recordábamos, Naoko y Hiiragizawa investigaban la segunda planta. Junto con Rika, que había quedado desparejada al estar impares. La segunda planta estaba llena de corredores y un montón de puertas, separadas por apenas dos o tres metros.

-¿Naoko?-la llamó en voz alta Tomoyo.

Nadie contestó, el eco fue nuestro único amigo. En cuanto terminó de sonar el último tono de la llamada de Tomoyo, se empezó a escuchar música a nuestra izquierda. Inconscientemente me agarré a la camisa de Tomoyo con toda mi fuerza. Empezamos a adentrarnos, siendo la música como nuestro flautista de Hamelín, creyendo que sería Hiiragizawa haciendo gala de sus magníficas dotes como pianista. Probablemente se habría dejado embrujar por un hermoso piano de cola polvoriento y no habría resistido la tentación de acariciar las teclas con tal suavidad.

Nos detuvimos a la séptima puerta. Pegamos el oído hasta afirmar que la melodía procedía de allí. La puerta cedió sin que Tomoyo tuviera que hacer mucho esfuerzo, yo seguí escondida tras su espalda, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar más que nunca.

El piano dejó escapar una última nota fuera de lugar, más aguda de la cuenta. Sin embargo allí no había nadie. A pesar de que intentó disimularlo, debajo de tanta ropa, el cuerpo de mi amiga se tensó por completo sin saber si echar a correr o investigar qué acababa de pasar.

Optó al final por acercarse al piano y observar su alrededor. No supe si quedarme en la puerta o seguirla, luego recordé que el pasillo estaba a oscuras y que cualquier movimiento me daría miedo así que entré y cerré las puertas detrás de mí. Así al menos me aseguraría que el que entrara se escuchara.

-Puede que fuera algún ratón que se haya metido dentro-intentó racionar Tomoyo.

Ni que el piano se tocara solo ni que hubiera ratones me agradaba pero antes de que un ente invisible estuviera merodeándonos prefería ver a una rata con dotes musicales. A lo mejor encontrábamos un fenómeno extraordinario e increíble en esta experiencia.

Levantó la tapa como pudo, sin pillarse los dedos, y empezó a mirar por dentro. No escuché lo que me dijo exactamente, mi cabeza sólo escuchó el golpe de la sala contigua. En una esquina del salón musical donde nos encontrábamos alguien se escondía detrás de la puerta. Tal vez estuvieran gastándonos una broma y saldrían de golpe para asustarnos. No me haría gracia pero seguía prefiriendo eso al fantasma.

Con pasos temblorosos me dirigí a la pequeña puerta y tomé el picaporte entre mis manos después de cinco intentos. Todo mi cuerpo era un flan. Incluso volvían a apoderarse de mis ojos la sustancia cristalina de antes, impidiéndome ver del todo bien. Al final me decidí a girar el pomo y buscar a mis queridos amigos.

Esperé un susto, un grito, que me tiraran algo y ya hasta algún animal asustado que corriera al escuchar el estridente ruido que hice pero la sala estaba de nuevo vacía. Pero no había nada. Al menos ningún rastro animal o humano. Todo eran muebles con más polvo y cómodas.

Esta habitación era más pequeña que todas las que habíamos visitado pero tenía más encanto. No daba la sensación de ser antiquísima, hasta podría decirse que fue adornada hace poco tiempo. Tal vez destacaban un par de muebles fuera de lugar y…

¿Cuadros? Era la primera vez que veía en esta casa cuadros y más con tal aspecto. No había ninguno que no estuviera resquebrajado. Parecía como si hubieran entrado, alzaron la mano hasta uno de los extremos y hubieran tirado hacia abajo del lienzo. Sólo quedaban pequeñas partes de algunos, ¿los trozos que faltaban? Se hallaban desaparecidos. No había rastro de ellos en toda la habitación.

Decidí entrar e inspeccionar con detalle la habitación por mi cuenta, esperando encontrar algún trozo que encajara en el complicado acertijo que rodeaba la casa de principio a fin. Lo único que hallé fue un cuadro al final de la sala entero, estaba rajado por la mitad pero el lienzo seguía colgando débilmente durante todo el tiempo. Tuve un máximo cuidado para no terminar con un trozo en la mano y poder revisar al menos una de las obras que adornaban las paredes.

Me encontré con unos ojos ámbares que penetraron mi alma a la altura de mi cara. Estaba de puntillas en el momento que conseguí extender totalmente la obra de arte por lo que me tambaleé un poco al sentir como algo se oprimió en mi pecho. Entre mis dedos, el frío que desprendían aquellas joyas ambarinas se reflejó en mis pupilas. La sensación de nostalgia que sacudió mi cuerpo me hizo sentir un poco mareada. A duras penas pude ojear la pequeña placa que adornaba el cuadro y leer de forma difuminada un apellido que tiró de mis tobillos hasta el suelo.

Li.

¿Dónde escuché ese apellido? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que conocía a la persona que estaba allí plasmada?

Ninguna de las dos respuestas fueron contestadas, tampoco tuve tiempo para hacerme más y llegar a un punto esclarecedor. El craso error fue apoyarme en la pared para conseguir normalizar un poco mi respiración, antes de que pudiera trasmitirle a Tomoyo la información que acababa de lograr conocer una sacudida hizo que todo girara a mi alrededor y terminara a oscuras.

Luego mi único compañero fue el silencio y un olor fétido que golpeó mis fosas nasales con brutalidad. A tientas busqué en mis bolsillos algo de luz, aún sin saber muy bien qué acababa de pasar y menos dónde me encontraba en este momento. Lo primero que mi mano agarró fue el móvil, el cual de golpe se apagó con sólo entrar en contacto con mis dedos. Maldecí mil veces el poco aguante de la batería, sin pararme a pensar que hace unos minutos estaba completamente cargada, y me apresuré a encontrar la caja de cerillas.

Cinco intentos, cuatro cerillas y por fin se hizo la luz.

El paisaje había mutado. Ahora no había ninguna habitación, ningún mueble de procedencia antigua y tampoco mi amiga. Ante mis ojos lo único que se encontraba era un larguísimo pasillo oscuro como la boca de un lobo, lleno de polvo, telarañas y otras cosas que no llegué descifrar. El miedo sacudió cada célula de mi cuerpo, giré sobre mis talones y golpeé con toda la fuerza que poseía la pared donde me encontraba hacía unos segundos echada. Clamé ayuda, rogué por todo lo que conocía, supliqué por mi vida e imploré el nombre de mi amiga repetidas veces.

Nadie me avisó que había pasadizos.

Perdí la noción del tiempo en ese oscuro pasillo, sin embargo nadie pareció escucharme y a mis espaldas sentía que algo corría y se acercaba a mí. Grité por el terror y busqué entorno a mí qué era aquello que producía tanto ruido, encontrándome con un montón de animales muertos y una cubierta de sangre seca por la madera. Iugh. Aquello era tan asqueroso como la vez que encontré una uña en el famoso pastel de choclo de mi abuela. Puede que incluso más.

Razoné, entre lágrimas de pavor, que tendría que salir de allí por mi propio pie así que eché a correr pasillo adentro sin mirar atrás. Suponía que habría al final alguna salida. Pero no tardé en toparme con una pared como en la que me había echado hace un rato y con la cual me golpeé ligeramente la cabeza.

No, por favor, debía haber una salida. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Olvidé las ratas, aquella presencia que me ponía el vello de punta y el lugar donde me encontraba y empecé a tantear la pared en busca de algún mecanismo que me sacara, igual que me había traído. No esperé encontrarlo en uno de los pasos que di y menos que un túnel se abriera bajo mis pies. Era tan estrecho que me golpeé repetidas veces la cabeza hasta que vislumbré un claro de luz.

Salí disparada hacia el suelo. El dolor que se apoderó de mi cabeza y mi tobillo me hizo gemir. Sabía que saldrían chichones en mi cara, moratones por mi frente y que me había doblado el tobillo con tan mala suerte que no podía apoyarlo, sólo llorar por los pinchazos constantes que producían temblores en mi organismo. Mas al menos había salido de allí.

Ahora a mi alrededor sólo había una gran alfombra que cubría media sala hasta un escritorio vacío, una silla girada hacia el lado contrario a donde yo miraba y una pared a mis espaldas llena de cristaleras por donde entraba la luz de la luna. Según comprobé al girar la cabeza, desde allí podía vislumbrar el sereno mar.

-A pesar de los años que han pasado sigues siendo despistada y tardona. Cincuenta años hasta que apareces, no has cambiado nada.

Creía que ahora podría buscar una salida y arrastrarme hasta ella pero me quedé quieta en el sitio, sin hipar a pesar del llanto que corría por mis mejillas. La procedencia de la voz grave que resonó en la habitación me era desconocida, al menos hasta que un hombre se levantó de la silla y bordeó el escritorio para quedar cara a cara conmigo.

Nos separaban menos de tres metros así que pude observar algunos de los rectos y angulosos rasgos de su cara. Los mechones de su cabello oscuro caían por su pálida piel, por encima de unos ojos ámbares brillantes. Sus labios parecían secos y sin color, fruncidos en una mueca que le daba tanta seriedad como esos brazos cruzados.

-¿Quién…?

-¿Quién soy? Vaya, parece que no quedan los recuerdos de vidas pasadas. Sin embargo no tienes que preocuparte por eso, mírame querida, conseguí la inmortalidad después de todo lo que pasamos. Ahora podemos estar juntos para siempre.

No sabía a qué le tenía más terror; al hombre, a sus palabras o a sus pasos. Retrocedía lo que se acercaba, sollozando por el dolor reiterante de mi pie. ¿De dónde había salido, qué quería exactamente de mí?

-No sé de qué habla.

-No hace falta que lo sepas, sólo dame tu mano, no te hagas más daño en el tobillo, no te lastimes más. Ven conmigo, Sakura, te he estado esperando mucho tiempo.

Cuando estiró la mano hacia mí aumenté el ritmo de mi retroceso, quedando mi espalda contra los ventanales, atrapada y sin salida alguna. La luz de la luna me mostró quién era aquel hombre que me perseguía con aquellas palabras y bondad en sus ojos. Translúcido y sin vida, el cuadro había cobrado vida hasta exponerse elegantemente ante mí. Su mano se acercó a mi cara, queriendo acariciarla, yo me encogí intentando impedir tal acto pero no hizo falta; Sus dedos jamás llegaron a tocarme.

Fue entonces cuando recordé quién era la persona que había frente a mí, cuando me di cuenta que estaba hablando con un espíritu y cuando grité con más ganas algo que me pareció su nombre.

-¡Shaoran!

Lo último que recuerdo fue una mueca en forma de sonrisa en su anguloso rostro, algo de calidez en mi cara y las lágrimas que rodaban con prisa por mis mejillas. Y cuando cerré los ojos en un último suspiro de vida sentí tal calor en mi pecho que creí alcanzar el mismo limbo.

-¡Sakura, despierta!

Lejos del miedo, el último aliento de vida y el recuerdo de aquella sonrisa, abrí los ojos de golpe. Lo primero que reconocí fueron seis rostros mirándome preocupados, ayudándome a incorporarme. Un pañuelo retiró el sudor de mi cara mientras miles de preguntas sobre qué me había pasado chocaban contra mis oídos. No supe bien si estaba sentada ni dónde, sólo pude ver entre tambaleos una hoguera encendida, la luna en lo más alto de la cúpula estrellada y un acantilado con una mansión esplendorosa irguiéndose en la distancia.

-Cuando te desmayaste creíamos que te había dado algo, Sakura. Prometo no volver a contar historias de miedo.

Naoko parecía tan preocupada como el resto, los cuales una mueca aliviadora hizo sombra en sus faces. Con ello me quedó claro que me había desmayado por alguna circunstancia en medio de la noche cuando aún contaban historias de miedo. Sin embargo cuando metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón palpé un trozo de papel que hizo detener mi corazón.

Juraría que desde tal distancia pude ver en uno de los ventanales al joven que me había hablado con tanto cariño. Y que desde allí me sonrió, como si estuviera preparado para esperar el tiempo que necesitara para volver a esa casa. Esta vez de verdad.

Sin embargo, jamás lo hice. Tampoco le conté ese sueño de Halloween a nadie, cada sentimiento quedó en mi memoria hasta que fallecí. Porque cada noche de los difuntos soñaba que volvía a reencontrarme con él y me prometía que algún día estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

Shaoran Li me esperaría hasta que estuviera preparada para volver a sonreírme de nuevo y acariciar mi mejilla.

Lo prometió.

* * *

_**Notas de la asustada autora;**_

Jamás volveré a escribir algo de este estilo. La razón principal es el miedo que pasé escribiendo este oneshot. En mi mente ya me daban escalofríos pero a la hora de plasmarlo la cosa incrementó y tuve que parar unas cuantas veces a descansar o iba a terminar paranoica. Sí, soy una auténtica miedica. A pesar de ese extraño final.

En realidad no es cuento de terror absoluto, no todos los días un se va metiendo de casa en casa deshabitada, al menos yo no lo hago por taquicardias futuras. Suficiente tengo con los muebles que arrastran mis vecinos todos los días y los pasos que se escuchan desde mi habitación. Odio que las paredes sean tan finas, en serio.

Sin más, es como motivo de la próxima fiesta; Halloween. Lo subo días antes porque no sé si tendré tiempo para subirlo el 30 o dos días antes. Además, iba a estar muy cerca de la fecha límite y no voy a arriesgarme.

Espero que os hayáis asustado al menos un poquito y hayáis pasado un rato escalofriante hasta terminar, es lo menos en Halloween, ¿no?

Un puñado de caramelos a todos.

'_Asuka-hime'_


End file.
